In many warehouses, goods are stored in racking systems and are accessed by fork lifts or other vehicles. The structural supports for such racking systems often become damaged because they are repeatedly impacted against by the fork lifts. Various protective devices have been developed in an attempt to prevent or at least limit damage to such structural supports.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved protecting apparatus which can be used to protect a wide variety of different structures.